


after

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 finale coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	after

**Author's Note:**

> From a single line prompt from ravuiran.

_After (after I had washed my hands twenty-seven times in rainwater from the barrel in the garden and treated the cuts on my feet with saltwater and crushed aspirin), I trailed bloody footprints into the bathroom and took your favourite knife to my hair. _

I heard your voice in my head as I drew the blade through the strands again and again, filling the sink with pieces of myself. I saw your face in the mirror instead of my own.

The whisper glide of the knife almost drowned out the sound of your screams as you were dragged into hell and away from me. Almost rendered my own sobs silent to my ears.

After I buried you deep, I knew I buried myself beside you.


End file.
